


怪你过分美丽

by therebeled



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22840882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therebeled/pseuds/therebeled
Summary: 《我的拳王男友》AU，私设陈辉是一个酒吧老板兼杀手，欧洋是沉默寡言的烧烤店老板，有原创角色。不上升真人，自娱自乐产物，请不要骂我。
Relationships: all/陈辉, 亚光/陈辉, 欧洋/陈辉
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

陈辉靠着墙，厌恶地擦去脸上的血迹。有几根被汗水打湿的发丝粘在脸上，他没有心思去整理，只匆匆地为自己点上了一支烟。地上的“猎物”已经没了动静。他深深吸了一口烟，香烟从喉管抵达肺部，再被缓缓吐出，灼烧的感觉麻痹着他的神经，心里早已结痂的伤口却依旧疼痛着。

17岁那年，他亲手杀死了一个男人。

这是他的第一个任务。温热的血溅到了他的身上，那些斑驳的红色衬得皮肤更加发白。不知道从什么时候起，他身上的那些属于少年不成熟的心性被打磨得连恐惧都收放自如了。他冷静地处理着现场，没有尖叫，没有眼泪，如同老板叮嘱的那样。

对啊，生命就是这么一文不值。谁的命都是如此。

可他一回到住处，便不自主地用冷水一遍又一遍地冲洗着颤抖的双手，最后把身体埋进浴缸中，伴随着水流的声音沉沉地睡去。

指尖的灼痛感把陈辉拉出了回忆，星星点点的火从半空中跌落，最后都与归于黑暗。他抬头看了看远处城市的灯光，走出了这个胡同。

黑夜里的酒吧永远都是声色犬马的。人们的欲望总是不加掩饰地喧嚣着，没有人在意你是谁，也没有人觉得你丑陋。陈辉把长发梳成脏辫，画好了烟熏妆，那显现在镜子里的笑意为早已腐烂的心做最后一层粉饰。

“老板，能推荐几款酒吗？”

有无数男人女人问过这个问题，也有无数的眼睛像罪犯，从酒单上逃走滑到老板那红润的、一开一合的嘴唇上，肆意地蹂躏着。陈辉抬眼，带着笑意给罪犯最后的警告。

于是，它们开始四处逃散，只有在陈辉转身后，那些不死心的罪犯活跃起来，描绘着完美的腰线。

“老板可真是个美人啊…….”

“是啊…….但你还是听我一句劝，别去招惹他，上一次那哥们儿还在医院里躺着呢，你可别急着去继承他的床位。”

这样的对话内容总是在酒吧的角落中滋长着。

在大多数顾客眼里陈辉是一个慷慨的老板。要是他高兴了，会一手扯下麦克风唱上几首。通常情况下他会一边佯装嗔怪道“再听给钱啊”，一边顺手把几桌划拉到免单行列中。即使是这样，也不要产生他唾手可得的错觉。

陈辉送走了最后一位客人，刚把门关上，一直带着压迫感的手抚上了他的腰间。

“任务完成得顺利吗？”身后的人在他耳边厮磨，看似火热的动作带着寒气。

“您放心，任务已经完成了。”他一边回答，一边别开了眼睛。

男人一把握住了他的阴茎，隔着布料抚摸着。

“看来今晚要好好奖励你才行。”

陈辉扶在门把上的手颤抖着。男人扯下他的上衣，一双手握住他的肩头。从肩膀传来的火辣辣的疼痛让他发出一记闷哼。这时，男人才发现肩上的淤青。

“你应该小心一点的。”语气中的疼惜总是让人信以为真。

肌肤暴露在冷空气中，肩头的淤青呈现出醒目的紫红色。湿润温暖的后穴已经吞下了粗大的阴茎，男人发出满足的喟叹，他没等陈辉适应，便扶着腰肢一下又一下地往上顶，丝毫没有注意到一双手已经搭在了他的脖子上。

“或许就像平时那样一拧，我就解脱了吧。”陈辉的心开始狂跳。他张开嘴呼吸，不再去看身下人的表情，一双手就这样僵着没有动。身后那根阴茎向后穴里深顶着，他尽量直起腰稳定着身体。突然一阵敲门声卸了他最后的一丝力气，支撑不住身体软了腰。男人抬手搂住他，将他压在了身下。

敲门的声音一直在响。

“是谁？”男人眯着眼睛问他。

作为回答的只有不断绞紧的内里。

“辉子，你在吗？”

欧洋手里拿着两瓶啤酒，站在寒风中等待着身前的门被推开。

他知道请一个酒吧老板在自己的酒吧里喝酒很奇怪，可他已经想不到像样的借口和陈辉独处了。在认识的这段时间里，陈辉总是笑着的，却似乎对什么都不感兴趣，对什么都不在意。他们之间总隔着挥之不去的白雾，让欧洋迷失其中却又看不清。

身前的门迟迟没有被推开，“他应该还在忙没听见吧。”于是欧洋充满耐心地敲着门并开始反思为什么不早点要他电话。

而陈辉在只有一墙之隔的沙发上被掰开双腿，大开大合地操弄着。他咬着牙不肯发出一点声音，男人看出了端倪，坏心眼地捏住了那块淤青。疼痛感贯穿了他的身体，呼吸变得急促起来，眼泪不受控制地流了下来。可他依旧梗着一口气，死死地咬住嘴唇，想要维护他在欧洋面前的最后一点尊严。不知道过了多久，他的眼前开始发黑，似乎就快要昏过去了就在这时，敲门声停止了，施暴者也结束了他的酷刑。那双手转而捏向他的乳尖，身后的速度开始加快……

男人慢条斯理地整理着自己的衣服，陈辉还躺在沙发上，小腹不自主地痉挛着，脸上一片冰凉。他知道自己一定是凌乱不堪的，脸上的妆早就花掉了，还有些许白浊在上面，可他已经累得抬不起一根手指去擦拭。

“刚才敲门的是谁？”

“隔壁店的老板。”

“你们关系挺好的。”

“嗐，也就刚认识不久，我免过他一次单。”陈辉低头看着那块因为不明液体而变得深浅不一的沙发布，漫不经心地回答着。

男人如鹰一般的眼睛在他身上游走，看不出一丝破绽只好作罢。

“行，这是你下一次的任务。”

一张照片落在了他的身上。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章插叙，不是正常时间线。

那天晚上欧洋敲了很久的门，心里的不甘夹杂着希望让他无法挪开脚步。可到了最后，举在半空中的手没有再敲下去，他揉了一把脸，转身离开了。

不久前，欧洋用自己的积蓄，买下了一家烧烤店。烤肉的呲啦声、烧红的木炭、闲暇时的啤酒成为了他生活的一部分。等到了天空开始泛白时，才慢慢踱着步回家，有时还会和隔壁的酒吧老板打个照面。

“辛苦了。”

瘦削的男人愣了愣，掩饰起脸上的疲惫，笑着对欧洋说：“该回家休息喽，晚上见！”

欧洋看着男人挥了挥手，转身渐渐走远了。他伸了个懒腰，朝着相反的方向走去。他们就像是两条平行线，没有交集，即使是碰面，也只是恰如其分地寒暄。他开始慢慢习惯了那些无关痛痒的谈话内容和那个附赠的微笑，不管真心还是假意，那个笑容总是能晃进他心里。直到有一天，欧洋像往常一样收拾好了东西，准备回家。可迟迟不见酒吧老板，他放慢了脚步，接着从口袋里掏出一根烟，塞进嘴里，慢慢地抽着。天亮得要比之前更晚一些，鹅黄色的灯光洒向地面，路灯和他手里那一点明灭交替的烟火，成为了浑浊天地间的亮色。突然身后传来一阵声响，他用余光一瞥，便察觉到了酒吧老板摇摇晃晃的身影。欧洋转过头，关心的话已经到了嘴边，只见那人依旧逞强般的扯出一个微笑，哑着声音对他说：“晚上好。”苍白的脸颊上有两团病态的红晕，眼底是连烟熏妆都无法粉饰的疲惫。欧洋叹了口气，把一根烟递到了他面前。

阴冷的天气像只棕黑的大狗，毛茸茸，湿哒哒，冰冷的黑鼻尖在凑到人脸上来回嗅个不停。两个男人坐在路旁的长椅上，包裹在暖色的灯光下，仿佛是两位旧友，有一搭没一搭的聊着天。烟氲随着冷清的空气往上飘着，其中一个男人穿着白色皮夹克外套，他一边揉着自己的太阳穴，一边微闭着眼笑着。另一个男人挠了挠自己有些扎手的短发，明明是一副沉默寡言的模样，此刻却有说不完的话。旁边的人或许是困了，香烟从指缝间滑落，失去支撑的头往旁边一歪，就要倒下去。欧洋眼疾手快地扶住了他的肩膀，高热的体温透过薄薄的一层皮夹克外套传递出来。

“这是生病了？”欧洋皱着眉，热心市民势必是不能坐视不管了。他一咬牙，把人背着就朝家走，心里盘算着家里还有一盒退烧药。

背上的人没有醒的迹象，欧洋侧过头看了一眼，那人皮肤上细小的纹路和安静的神色让他放缓了脚步，想要走得平稳一些，再平稳一些。

好不容易到了家，欧洋轻轻地把人放在沙发上。天气已经转凉了，他单薄的皮夹克里只套了一件背心，一些红痕隐匿于胸前的纹身之中。它们是这躯体放浪形骸的证据，有些甚至破了皮。欧洋最终还是觉得于心不忍，起身拿了一床被子，把它们遮得严严实实后才开始翻找退烧药。他俯下身子在柜子里翻找着，能在一个单身汉家里找到瓶瓶罐罐实在是不太容易，当他打算去楼下看看有没有药店还开着的时候，终于在快积灰的角落找到了那个小小的药盒。欧洋把药盒拿在手里，仔细地看着上面的生产日期。

“还有六个月才过期……”他喃喃自语着，抬头后着实被面前站着的人吓了一跳。“哟，你醒了。我看你发烧了，刚把药找着。”手里的瓶子被他晃得叮当作响。

“今儿个太麻烦你了，我已经好多了。晚上来酒吧喝杯酒，我请客。”笑容给苍白的脸色增加了几分活力。

“就当交个朋友，今晚一定来啊。”欧洋刚想开口拒绝，就被对方的话封住了嘴，只得点了点头。

“行，那一言为定。都这个点儿，我得走了。晚上见。”

“等等。”欧洋叫住了他。

男人已经把外套扣到了最顶端，等着欧洋继续说下去。

“把药吃了再走。”欧洋把几粒药片倒在手心，随后举到了他面前。

男人有些错愕，面对欧洋的坚持，只好就着刚刚倒好的温水把药片吞下。

“好了，我可以走了吧？”语气里有一点无奈。

“晚上见。”欧洋接过水杯，把它放在了一旁的桌子上。

弹簧锁被打开的声音响了起来，欧洋抬头望向门口。那人从门后探了个脑袋出来，“瞧我这记性，我叫陈辉。”

“欧洋。”

从欧阳家出来后，陈辉一个人走在路上。四肢依旧疲软无力，每走一步，周身就会传来一阵酸疼。他揉了揉胀痛的太阳穴，暗骂自己警惕心居然变得这么低了…….

欧洋刚走进酒吧，嘈杂的声音往耳朵里钻着。他其实一眼就看到了正在调酒的陈辉，酒吧里迷乱的灯光照在陈辉侧脸，他的头发没有像往常一样梳成脏辫，而是随意的散落着，调酒器被他随意地抛向空中，再被另一只手稳稳地接住，器身反射出的银光迅速隐藏在了暗色中。欧洋看着他把酒倒进一个装有冰块的玻璃杯里，才慢慢走过去。

“老板，您的酒好了。”陈辉像早就感受到了他的存在一般，轻轻抬眼望向他，一双涂着黑色指甲油的手往他面前推。

欧阳顺势坐在了吧台旁的高脚椅上，“嚯，那就多谢陈老板款待了。”

说来也奇怪，有那么一瞬间欧洋像是丧失了听力，嘈杂的音乐声离他远去，而手中冰块融化的声音他却听得真切。手里早就一片潮湿，陈辉眨了眨被黑色眼线修饰得有几分媚色的眼睛，让他别客气，想喝什么可以直说。

对于欧阳来说，陈辉神秘、迷人又危险。

这是他第一次看见陈辉唱歌，那只银色的话筒和涂着黑色指甲油的手指，真是圣洁放荡。

那双手抚上人脆弱的脖子的画面在他脑中一闪而过。

此时，紫色的灯光包绕住仰起头、轻垂着双眼的陈辉。欧洋移开了视线，狠狠地灌了一口酒，他的意识有点模糊，不知道是因为手中的酒，还是陈辉浸着酒精的声音。

潘多拉魔盒打开了……

当陈辉用余光瞥向欧洋时，那里早已空无一人。

过后的一段时间，欧洋偶尔会请陈辉吃夜宵。欧洋的眼睛穿过炭火往上窜的火星子看向陈辉，酒吧老板一反常态地等待着，低头摩挲着虎口和食指上的茧，脸上是一片空白与黯淡。店里只稀稀拉拉的还有几名顾客，于是欧洋握着两听啤酒走到了陈辉身边坐下。他们一边喝着啤酒，一边聊天。

陈辉问他白天会做什么。

他转了转无名指上的戒指，一边回想，一边答：“好好睡一觉，醒了之后起床洗个澡，自己做顿饭，然后准备店里的东西。”

“挺无聊的吧。”欧洋自嘲地笑着，向后仰躺在了椅子上，一副北京瘫的模样。

“对了，有时候偷点懒，不想做饭了就点外卖，顺便看点儿足球比赛的回放。妈的，国安最近一场球赛又输了。”

陈辉被他抱头懊恼的样子逗乐了。不可否认，欧洋的生活确实单调乏味，如同白开，可对于他这个早已干渴得快死掉的人来说就是甘霖。这是他最欢愉的时光了，他不用担心自己可憎的真实面容会受到欧洋的唾弃。欧洋似乎能够包容一切，像是一株扎根于土壤中的树，每向下移动一分就意味着新的生命力，他是不会介意将死之人多靠那么一会儿的。陈辉在欧洋沉稳的语调中走神，想象着在阳光直楞楞地烧溅到他身上时才缓缓醒来。

“嘚，光听我一人念叨了，你呢？”欧洋有点不好意思地抓了抓短发，无名指的戒指在光线下有些耀眼。

“真是美好的生活。”陈辉想。

“我就睡觉喝酒呗。”陈辉苦笑着低头,“你手上的戒指挺好看的。”他把话题一转，又引到欧洋身上。

欧洋像是没反应过来，把手伸到面前看了一眼。

“这是我和前妻的婚戒，戴习惯了就一直没摘。”

陈辉看着他有些狼狈地摘下戒指，放进了上衣口袋。

“我敬你一杯。”

陈辉举着酒杯的手越过了食物翻腾的热气，“敬我们平凡的生活。”

其实欧洋说了一个小小的慌。那枚婚戒真正的作用不过是用来斩断所有露水情缘的可能性罢了。他不想把自己置于感情的漩涡中，每一段关系就像是露水那般，黑夜的放纵与疯狂在太阳升起时就蒸发殆尽，从此世间就没有了证据。他的天空是从来不缺乏五彩斑斓的风筝的，不过总有倦的那一天，风不继续吹了，便一切都落幕，不留一点痕迹。现在他居然鬼使神差地将戒指摘下，并将它遗忘在了上衣口袋。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 回归正常时间线

“我能加入吗？”一个声音打断了一场酣畅淋漓的赌博。

何克生抬起眼睛，虽然没有说话，周围的空气却冷了下来。

“哪来的混小子？不懂在何爷这儿的规矩吗？！”坐在一旁的人把桌子拍得梆梆作响，瞪着眼珠子看着那个不速之客。

面前的人穿着黑色皮衣，苏格兰裙下面是细长的双腿，一双黑色的长筒袜包裹着小腿，那肌肉线条若隐若现着。朝上看一头长发被乖乖巧巧地束成低马尾，仿佛他就是一个乖顺的人。消瘦的脸看不出年龄，薄唇在灯光下呈现出浅浅的红色，点睛之笔便是那双眼。

都说眼是情媒，心为欲种。墨黑的眸里有波光涌动，像是暗潮，一下又一下地把人往深处卷。

何克生的眼神变得玩味起来，他向来是不会拒绝自己送上门来的艳遇的。于是他立刻伸手阻止了旁边企图起身驱赶的手下，仰起下巴看着他，“我这儿的规矩呢就是迟来的需要自罚三杯。”

陈辉在心里暗骂着色令智昏，面上却早已一边附和着，一边举起酒杯。

“让何爷久等了，这事儿是我不对。自罚三杯是应该的。”

清凉的液体顺着食道往下滑，喉结上下滚动着。三杯刚喝完，嘴唇被酒洇湿，他冲着何爷眨眨眼睛，“以后还请何爷多教教我规矩。”

“规矩”两字显得意味深长。

何克生大笑着让手下在他旁边让出一个空位来，“看你这么聪明，我当然乐意教你咯。”

陈辉抬腿毫无顾忌地坐在了空位上，拿起了属于他的牌，他的筹码。

那双手时而趴在赌桌上一动不动，时而直起身子灵活地夹起属于自己的纸牌，时而用指节轻轻敲打着桌子，时而慵懒地扔出一张手里的纸牌，像极了它们的主人。

何克生是向来不会怀疑自己的安保措施的，他不知道这人为何而来，但是送上门来的猎物嘛，哪有不占的道理？何况未知的猎物是有趣的。

“天儿有点热。”

那双手像是得到了主人的指令，放下了纸牌，将皮衣随意搭在了座椅后面的靠背上，顺手还解开了衬衫的两颗扣子。锁骨随着身体的动作在衬衫领口若隐若现，他像是从禁锢中解救出来似的，发出了一声轻轻的喟叹。

“加点料才会更有趣。”何克生目光落在那小块肌肤上。

陈辉仿佛没有注意到那露骨的眼神，一双手迫不及待地拿起纸牌，如数家珍地拂过每一张牌。突然他的眼睛闪着兴奋的光芒，嘴角情不自禁地向上翘起，手指地每一块肌肉都绷紧了，接二连三地扔出纸牌。纸牌撞向桌面随后炸开，他的情绪愈发热烈，脸上浮现出红晕，薄唇微微张开，带着渴望的神情。

终于他手中的牌没有了。

他猛地转过头，对何克生说：“我赢了。”

“送上门的猎物怎么会放过呢？”

何克生探出半个身子，向他的方向靠了靠。

“你想要什么？”他特意拖长了“你”的尾音。

陈辉心领神会，眼神扭转，仿佛一池春水。轻声笑着说道：“我要的，你不会轻易给我。”

“我何爷哪有输不起的道理？你就是想要天上的星星，我也能把它摘下来。”何克生伸出手搭在了被苏格兰裙包裹着的大腿根部。

“带我离开这儿，我就告诉你。”陈辉伏在他耳边说，呼出的热气直接灼烧着他的神经。他拉开两人的距离，眼前人脸上的那抹红晕面积扩大了不少，那奕奕有神的眼睛开始涣散。

药效发作了。

那黑暗中等待着猎物体力不支的毒蛇开始了行动。

一只大手抚上陈辉的腰间，他得意的甚至在这个猎物红得快滴血的嘴唇上轻啄一口，仿佛一切都志在必得。

“何某今晚确实疲乏，扰了大家兴头。下次一定弥补回来。”他扯出一个伪善的笑容，揽过陈辉的身体大摇大摆地往外走。兴许是怀里的人快要迷糊得不认识路，何克生放松了警惕，让保镖远远地跟着。陈辉有些不安分地乱蹭着，前额的一些短发被蹭了下来，看起来有几分迷乱。喉间发出了低低的呻吟，那是来自身体的邀请。何克生怎么会听不明白？他让保镖守在厕所门口，自己搂着陈辉走了进去。

陈辉的腰被洗手台硌得生疼，却还是下意识地仰起头，努力把肩膀往前送，裸露出更多肌肤。一只大手从领口滑了进去，揉捏着他的胸口。浸满情欲的声音钻进了何克生的耳膜，又被赌场的喧嚣封锁在这小小的空间里，淫靡得要命。何克生啃咬着锁骨上的软肉，用力把他架在了洗手台上，一双手一边粗鲁地抚摸着大腿，一边往苏格兰裙里移。紧致的皮肤由于高热而变得黏手，心中的那团火烧得更狠了。现在的何克生恨不得把这人拆吃入腹，于是他倾身贴了上去咬住那人的下唇，把舌头伸进他的口中，在口腔中肆意地扫荡、挑逗。

陈辉像是受不住般发出一些带着哭腔的鼻音，他吻得用力了，舌头与舌头纠缠在了一起。他觉得有些缺氧，视力开始模糊，突然胸口传来一阵剧痛。他意识到不对，立刻退后了几步，拼命地张开嘴却还是无法呼吸，想抬腿往门口跑去却没有办法向前移半步。

陈辉低头喘息着，长发因为剧烈运动而散了下来。对面渐渐没了动静，看来在亲吻前放入嘴里的胶囊起作用了。

他不知道自己是否还会活着，如果死去的话，应该体面一点。他用力地呼吸着，抬起颤抖地双手把衬衫的扣子一颗一颗扣紧，随后从洗手台上滑了下来，用冷水压了压脸上的绯红，那双通红的眼睛里露出的只有冷光。他转身把何克生的尸体往厕所的隔间里移，那关于死亡的吃惊和恐惧的表情永远地留在了那张脸上。

当陈辉翻出厕所的窗户，双脚再一次触碰到地面，夜里的冷风试图带走他身体异常的温度时，他知道他又活了下来。

那个胶囊是老板给他的。

胶囊外壳遇到水会自动融化，里面包裹的是剧毒的氰化物，浓度足够高，一颗就足够要命。

陈辉拿起了胶囊，没有说话。

下巴被人用手抬了起来，一双含情的眼望进他的眼里，手指轻轻划过他的脸颊。

“何克生的安保措施太严密，你不可能带武器。胶囊拿好，剩下的故事自己想。不要想着去死，不然亚光可是会很难过的。”

这就是他了，永远用轻言细语的声线说着冰冷恐怖的话。

所以这是陈辉唯一的办法。他现在的状态很糟，身体的空虚感折磨着他，每走一步都想发出难耐的呻吟。亚光的车子就在前方了，他知道亚光在等他。身后的脚步声开始变得急促和有方向性，一枚子弹从他身边划过。他顾不得其他朝着车子跑去……  
陈辉每次都会直接钻进车的后排，所以亚光在发动车子前习惯性地看一眼车里的后视镜。后排的人敏锐地捕捉到那目光，他会给那双冰里封着火的眼睛一个安抚的眼神。亚光那颗悬着的心又回到了原来的位置。  
老板为他们选择的路线总是没有太多路障且偏僻的，亚光有时会看着路旁的那条白线走一下神。  
“要是现在我是载着哥回家该有多好。”

然而这一次不一样了。  
亚光听见右前车门被拉开的声音，他甚至来不及扭头。  
“快走！”陈辉对他说。  
大脑早已对陈辉过于依赖。打火、挂挡、一脚油门一气呵成，没有拖沓一秒。  
身后是电光火石，子弹咬碎了车外的后视镜，呼啸的冷风拍打着玻璃，夹杂着凶狠的叫嚣。  
身后的叫嚣声更近了，钢铁与钢铁相撞的声音变得密集，一枚子弹嵌进了后车灯里。陈辉从车的暗格里摸出了一把枪，将它上了膛，强压住翻腾的情潮，想要探身射击。  
一只手握住了他拿枪的手腕。  
“哥，有我。”  
亚光察觉出手腕高热的温度和战栗，嘴抿成了一条线，眼睛分明未向旁边看一眼却令人感到安心。他收回了手，没有再说话，轻踩一脚刹车，迅速拐进了老板为他们准备的备用路线。  
“这是最后的机会。”亚光想。  
踩着油门的脚用力到有些麻木，手迅速转动着方向盘。  
终于枪声离他们越来越远，难耐地喘息声越发清晰。  
绷着的那根神经一旦松下来，感觉就开始被放大，陈辉觉得车内的空气都开始烫人。身体的欲火灼烧着他的心，他下意识地扭动着腰，衬衫与座椅摩擦出声。车里没有开灯，他被情欲折磨得红得快要滴血的脸隐没在黑暗中。他眼前的色彩开始变融合在一起，开始变得虚幻，光跳跃着像是火星子刺痛着他的眼。  
一个高过头顶的浪将他淹没，快要窒息。  
他伸手把车窗摇了下来，摇摇欲坠的意识被拉了回来。夜晚的冷风冲淡了车内高热的荷尔蒙气味，一点一点带走他过高的体温，拥吻着那渴望触碰的肌肤。浪潮将他推出水面，新鲜空气一下子进入肺中。虽然不够，但依旧让他下意识地闭上眼，放松身体蹭了蹭座椅。  
可这浪潮像要戏弄他，这一次连着他的理智一起沉入海底。  
他不知道车开到哪里了，更不知道车什么时候停了下来。他的身体在下坠，他的身体被紧缚。

亚光挤进副驾驶，把座椅靠背放了下去，顺手一把扣上了安全带，欺身压了上去。两具身体靠在了一起，在这个狭小的空间里。亚光伸手正要解开衬衫的纽扣，身下人却钳住了他的手臂。  
“哥，不弄出来会不舒服的。”亚光叹了口气，语气柔和地解释着。  
亚光的状态并不像他的语气那么轻松，陈辉手心的热度隔着布料折磨着他。他的青筋突出了皮肤表面，一滴汗水从发间淌下。可他还是在等，等着陈辉的命令。  
终于陈辉用手将他拉近。  
年轻人的吻总是轻柔的，像是羽毛轻轻划过肩头、锁骨、乳首和疤痕。年轻人的手隔着底裤按摩着他的囊袋，隔靴搔痒的不满足快要把他逼疯，他弓起身子想要把自己再往前送一点，却被安全带弹回到了座椅上。细碎的呻吟随着年轻人的动作逐渐拔高，前列腺液从前端滴落，他的身下早已潮湿一片，大腿根部也变得黏糊糊的。他左边的乳头被温热的口腔包裹，粗糙的舌头配合着手上的速度舔舐着，右边的乳头在安全带的摩擦下充血挺立。他不清楚自己射了几次，也不清楚那快湿透的底裤什么时候被扯下。他的腿被架在了亚光的肩膀上，他已经湿到可以吞下任何尺寸的阴茎。  
“我会不戴套肏你。”话音未落，他的渴望被痛感填满。湿漉漉的身体紧绷着，喘息、呻吟弥漫在空气里。亚光觉得自己的心跳声大得吓人，就像是行军的鼓点，一次又一次的撞击快要撞出胸腔。他抓住陈辉的腰，每次都顶到最深处。那被肠液润滑的甬道在他拔出时泥泞得像是沼泽，紧紧将他吸住。渗入四肢的快感如同汹涌的波涛激荡过身体的每一处，陈辉想要尖叫出声。却在和他们相对而驰的车辆远光灯地照射下咬住了自己的嘴唇，他借着灯光看清了自己的姿势，像是荡妇，搭在亚光肩上的小腿被黑色长筒袜勒出了一圈淡红色的痕迹。他别过脸不再看，一种偷情的异样感涌上心头。亚光像是看出了他的别扭，一手抚摸着他的铃口，一手揉捏着臀瓣。那辆车离他们远去了，黑暗又笼罩了这里。他配合着亚光的节奏扭动，就像是他们无数次配合中的一次。  
喷薄而出的精液一部分留在了他的体内，一部分射在了大腿内侧。陈辉在高潮的余韵中失神，他的体温开始变得正常。亚光任由自己躺在他哥身上，又在陈辉想要推开他的时候起身，用餐巾纸擦拭陈辉的身体。  
远光灯又将这个狭小的空间照亮，晶莹的汗水，因为喘息而蜷缩的身体，青红纹身上的白浊被亚光看得一清二楚。  
“我腰疼，帮我揉揉。”陈辉佯装嗔怪地说着。  
亚光维持着一个别扭的姿态，伸手揉着他的腰，触感在黑暗中被放大。  
“你小子没啥经验吧，下手没轻没重，以后找机会多练习练习昂。”  
“我能找你练习吗？”亚光把这个快要脱口而出的回答吞了下去。他调整好了座椅靠背，解开了安全带，整理好了他哥的衬衫，简直体贴得不像话。  
“哥，我送你回家。”亚光重新坐上驾驶位，准备打火。  
“把我扔到酒吧门口就行了。”  
“你现在应该早点儿回去休息。”亚光发出了今晚的第一次抗议。  
“你知道我的，我多视金如命一人，好几天没去店里了，我得去看看我那地儿被人偷了没。”  
“可是......”你做任务的酬金从来都不过问。亚光的话只说出了前两字就被打断了。  
“亚光，你别一副上了我一次，就要对我负责的样子。”陈辉的语气冷了下来。  
亚光知道陈辉的自尊心开始作祟，便不敢再去碰他的逆鳞。只好答应他的话，调转车头向酒吧驶去。临了酒吧，亚光还开口安慰：“你别放在心上，我这么做只是为了任务。”  
陈辉扶着自己的腰下了车，回头看了一眼看不清神色的亚光。  
“谢谢。”  
这句话随着晚风吹进亚光的心里，沉甸甸的。


	4. Chapter 4

陈辉怎么能不知道年轻人动了什么心思，可他还能拿什么回应呢？

这具早已献身给恶魔的躯壳还是那颗腐烂掉的心？

年轻人窥探过他和恶魔的交易，或许一次又或许是无数次。当他戴着口枷，鼻子被眼睛的分泌物堵住的时候；当他用后穴吸住粗大的阴茎的时候；当他被调教得浪叫一声高过一声的时候。他耳鸣得听不到门被悄悄关上的声音，眼角瞥到的身影来不及在脑里成像就被新一轮的快感冲散，他被肏得更狠了。可亚光用颤抖沙哑的声音喊他“哥”的时候，他又怎么不会察觉呢？年轻人对他千般万般好，他都把这些错当成对他的怜悯从而照单全收。

“今晚发生的事算什么？”有个声音在问他。

算是意外事故。他这么想。

要是再加上酒精，他就会信以为真了。于是他揉了揉自己的太阳穴，朝着酒吧走去。

原本是独自一人的酒精麻痹，他却意外地在酒吧门口捡到了等他的烧烤店老板。他望着欧洋眼睛里怎么也掩不住的亮光，拍了拍他的肩膀示意他跟着自己进去。欧洋似乎总能包容他的不定期消失，像是从来没有发生过一样。

就像现在，欧洋看出他的疲惫，体贴地担当起两人之间调节气氛的角色。威士忌的醇香停留在舌尖，欧洋有一搭没一搭地讲着一些琐事。

比如他前几天捡到一只黑猫，饿坏的小家伙一直跟着他走，原本已经走到超市柜台准备结账的他又折回去拿了一小袋猫粮，一半哄一半骗地把小猫带回了家。再比如今天有个男孩在他的烧烤店里求婚成功，虽然他自认为看透了婚姻的骗局，却还是给那对小情侣半折优惠。

欧洋知道陈辉每次听到这些总会无意识地把隐形的刺收起来，整个人都会被柔和包裹起来。烈酒烧着嗓子，陈辉仰头，发现那在不远处的监控器摄像头泛着悠悠红光。他知道这一切老板都能看见，他像个牵线木偶，所有的哭笑背后都会有一只大手操控着他。他想过逃跑，每次的结果却是被压得越来越紧，于是他意识到他畸形的人生已经离不开那人了，换句话说，没有那个人他活不下去，腐烂的血肉已经融在一起了。

“在他的车上和别人做爱，现在又和另一个人在他眼皮底下喝酒聊天，可真是大胆。”陈辉把杯中的威士忌一饮而尽。

他可以迷失在性爱中，他可以承担无穷的欢愉与痛苦。可是爱对于他而言，是天边的一颗星，或睡或现，闪烁不停，无法触及。

身体熟悉的灼热感又开始翻腾，他在开始颠三倒四，丧失意识之前之前找了个借口把欧洋支走。

现在，他跪在沙发上，将两只手指探进了后穴，对着监控器摄像头恳求着。身下的水声和喘息交织在一起，叫他每多一秒都是煎熬。终于，他刻意留的门被推开了，那双泛着水光的眼睛朝门口看去，他的心开始狂跳，喉咙里的水分被蒸干。只有那淫靡的水声是不知羞耻地回荡在这空间。

欧洋推开门看见跪在沙发上的陈辉，他呼出的夹带着情欲的气体已经把他弄湿。于是他捧着陈辉的脸吻上他。

酒吧老板的嗓子被情热烧的发哑，一出声就像一把细沙在兜里晃动，在何克生面前是这样，在年轻人身下是这样，现在，在欧洋手臂与身体形成的狭小空间里，他也是这样。

室内静悄悄的，像是玻璃水壶里的凉水，但他的脑子里像是被烧沸腾了似地冒起泡泡。

欧洋嘴里的酒味儿是收了摊之后的小酌留下的，酒吧的小灯照在他的耳上，那里的耳钉反射着暖光，攀上自己脸颊的手原本是带着戒指的，但在某次熏着烧烤热气的夜谈后，便再也没看见那个漂亮的银圈。

陈辉想的又多又杂，他本来是擅长一心多用的，但这时候却一点儿都用不出来。这让他像个生涩的新手，既没有推拒又不知道欢迎。

他浑身热得要命，而且头昏脑胀。但陈辉还是保持着职业素养，他扒拉下欧洋的手，说：“别在这儿。”

不能在这儿，不能让他发现了。他是这样想的。

陈辉抓着他往外跑，侧身绕开门口的监控，他鬼使神差地回身望向黑漆漆的摄像头，红点在黑夜里闪烁，像恶魔的红眼。

欧洋觉得像是被软布裹住了，手腕上的力量轻轻地勾着他，带着他向拐角暗处跑去。欧洋在脑子里大概搜索了一下地图，记得这是一条离酒吧不远的小巷，他去超市买酒买菜会路过这儿。

黄狗，花猫，小孩，老人。

他们常常扎堆儿在这条巷里看太阳下山。陈辉拉着他往前、往深了走，欧洋就提醒他小心脚下，说这边有一躺椅，那边有一小凳，前几天他还看见一老人抱着小孙子，在那前摇后摆的椅子上切瓜。

陈辉看不清，也不晓得这条巷子里有多少烟火人间。这是一条没有监控的巷子——这是他唯一知道的。除此之外，他一无所知。他洗不干净手，也洗不干净身体，陈辉只觉得自己已经烂到根里去了，再奢望去触碰阳光都只是在加速腐烂与死亡。

路灯的光在两人背后越来越暗，直到他们被一层薄薄的灰尘阻隔，分开站在了黑暗与昏黄两边，唯一的连结便是自出了酒吧就没松开过的手。

一个硬邦邦的物件抵住了陈辉的小腿，他伸手摸了摸，这应该是欧洋叨叨的那个躺椅。另一边的欧洋没注意到陈辉停了下来，还在摸黑往前走，这差点儿把男人撞倒。好在欧洋眼疾手快，一把抱住陈辉搂进怀里。

从酒吧到小巷，平日里几步就能走到，但这不远的距离对于现在的陈辉来说无异于酷刑。像是抓住了最后一根救命稻草一般，他紧紧贴着欧洋。

陈辉埋在欧洋肩头，喘得像一台破旧的风箱，想要将胸腔里裹着火星的沉闷郁塞尽数排出。陈亚光半个小时前才肏过的地方因为药效再次开始泛水，他的身体急不可耐了。而老话说得好：堵不如疏。

滚烫的唇擦过欧洋侧颈——像是荒漠里的旅人吮吸着甘霖，干渴将一切都无限延长。隔着衣服，一个吻从领口落下，欧洋分不清是陈辉的唇瓣还是舌尖，抵着它碰到的每一寸皮肤，直到落在了自己的小腹，才恋恋不舍地结束。陈辉在吻过男人胸前的衣服后，罐装啤酒与香烟的味道混杂着闯进口腔。刺鼻，却令他们沉迷于此，是廉价快乐的味道。

老板教他的一切被他用在欧洋身上，陈辉拉开他的裤链，吞下半勃起的性器。他先是觉得嘴里还有位置，便拉过欧洋的手指一并舔湿了，再引着那只手抚摸自己。他挑的是自己身上仅剩的完好部位去迎接欧洋温热的手掌，因为其余的位置遍布着弹孔与刀口痊愈后留下的疤痕。

但口里的性器逐渐胀大，直到他再没法整根含下。他嗓子眼儿浅，是就算给老板肏了这么多年也改不了的生理构造，欧洋轻轻顶两下就发出难受的声音，眼泪也盛不住了从脸上滚落。

“够了够了，”欧洋察觉不对劲，把酒吧老板的脑袋推开，“你不是喜欢唱歌儿吗，这么搞不行的。”

陈辉哪里被这样对待过，突如其来的温柔把他打得落花流水，他就差说一声谢谢你了。

欧洋被陈辉一把推到躺椅上，期间撞倒了不晓得是什么东西，几个球状物体骨碌碌地滚到巷口。欧洋眼尖，说：嘿，这是李大爷家的小橘子，明天还得赔几个橘子。

酒吧老板邀请他去撩起那条苏格兰裙，这时欧洋才发现他可以直接握住男人的臀瓣。

妈的，他是挂空档回来的。

猝不及防的骑乘一口气让欧洋插到了最深的地方，陈辉缓了缓，他夹着那根要命的性器，让被填满的快感像水波纹一样从后穴扩展到全身，然后开始抬腰扭动。

欧洋原本是紧抓着两边扶手的，后来直接握上陈辉的腰向上顶了，酒吧老板在他手掌下的腰精瘦有力，随着一下一下的顶弄绷紧又松弛。

陈辉被操的舒服极了，喉咙里的那堆细沙也不再阻挠，让他好听的叫床声泉涌似地全冒了出来。欧洋吸了口凉气，这真是要命。

但美妙的呻吟戛然而止，在想要发问前欧洋就被捂住了嘴。陈辉的皮衣还穿在身上，他俯下身压住欧洋的时候，铁质拉链把男人激得一弹。

“嘘……有人。”热气从指缝吹进欧洋口中，隔着陈辉的手指他们亲吻，酒吧老板告诉欧洋要保持安静，但他却丝毫没有要帮助欧洋的意思——含着阴茎的甬道又湿又热，紧紧绞着欧洋，腰甚至还就着躺椅前后摆动，让那根性器小幅度地在后穴里面抽插。

脚步声渐近，是夜巡治安的。

如果没记错......不可能记错的，捂着自己的手上面涂的是黑色指甲油，被暂时中止了性爱，欧洋的脑子里开始浮想联翩。他开始联想陈辉是怎样给翘腿坐在高脚凳上，用黑色的细刷涂过每一块指甲壳，又是怎么样穿上这一身苏格兰裙，在床边给自己腿上套好高筒袜的......

不能再想下去了。欧洋告诉自己，否则这将不是一场热心市民的乐于助人，而是有臆想与预谋的趁人之危。

手电筒的白光胡乱向巷子里扫了几下，一回还照到了欧洋的小腿，但总归是有惊无险。

欧洋拍拍身上这人的屁股，“继续吗？”

“嗯......要，”他顿了一下，没有要抬腰的意思，“我累。”他听起来委屈巴巴的。这不能怪他身体素质不行，先是跟何克生玩了一晚上，又是被某个没有经验的毛头小子操了一顿，终于碰见个会的，自己却先撑不住了。

但情热哪这么容易就放过他。陈辉只能大张着腿，以一种高难度的姿势趴在欧洋身上蹭他，求他，“我不想动……”

得。

欧洋抱着他起身，两人换了个位置。闪闪烁烁的路灯忽地亮了一阵，陈辉现在的模样完全暴露在欧洋眼前。老板把他肏成了在性爱中乖顺的性子，他自觉地分开了自己的腿，撩起衣服直到胸口，奶尖儿胀红，穴口一张一合，等着欧洋来撷取一片春光。

“啊！”

欧洋伸手捏上左边的乳头，真像是摘果子似的轻轻往外扯，他吻上酒吧老板，这回陈辉熟练地去追逐欧洋，浑身发酸发烫的感觉也在这个吻里得到了一些纾解。欧洋很快就放开了被折磨的小东西，粗糙的手掌开始在陈辉身上游走，欧洋试图帮他缓解一些难耐，却不晓得这只令陈辉的欲望愈燃愈烈，让他从煎熬转向了另一种欲火难耐的渴求。

欧洋发觉手下的凹凸起伏比他手掌的茧子还要多，他不露声色地在一条凸起的四周摩挲，缝针拆线后的细长疤痕像鱼骨一样附在陈辉的小腹。性器顶进身体里时，陈辉的腰高高抬起，欧洋趁机揽住勾上了他的背部，然后他就摸到了蝴蝶骨旁的圆形凹陷。

“你快一点儿，欧洋，快进来……”

欧洋放下了疑问，帮面前这位老板解决问题才是头等大事，更何况陈辉还用他那要命的声音向他求肏。

“待会别哭啊你，草！”

不需要扩张的后穴轻松地容纳着男人的性器在里面来回冲刺，他跟陈亚光做了一回，里面还可能有年轻人射进去的精液。如果有光线再亮一些，或许还能看见后穴前一个访客的遗留物被现任的性器带出，在穴口被撞出白沫。

取下来好些日子的戒指在胸前兜里晃动，一个不注意，就像颗小流星一样，拖着道白色尾巴掉在地上。

欧洋想去捡，但性器被肠壁紧紧地裹住，他便放弃了这个想法。

陈辉一声一声，随着他的节奏叫唤：“欧……欧洋……欧洋……”他在上床的时候从没叫过别人的名字，这两个字让陈辉喊的生疏又紧张。他又想起自己穿的苏格兰裙，先前有一次老板问他穿裙子挨肏好不好。陈辉笑了笑，现在还没轮到老板呢，就先给面前这个烧烤店老板给肏得昏头涨脑了。

欧洋提着他的腰肏，陈辉的身体疯狂地颤动，要他给他。无论是精液还是理智，欧洋都只能全部给他，没有人能拒绝得了他。

陈辉窝在躺椅上，黑夜像一床厚褥子压在身上，遮住了所有的光亮。巷子里积压的灰尘似乎全都在这时候散开，就连吸气都是刺鼻的味道。

欧洋从他的身上离开，又俯身往他的嘴里塞了一片东西。酸酸甜甜的橘汁在口里像小烟花一样炸开，陈辉不知道欧洋什么时候捡起了落在地上的小橘子，又是什么时候剥好了给他吃。

在性爱中除了血味，还有咸腥的精液，他没尝过别的味道。

橘子味儿的性，要是有爱就好了。

陈辉想。


End file.
